Demon form out of control
by fmagirl167
Summary: Elias recovers from a cold, and he has a child with Chise. They go for a walk when he gets a curse put on him and he can't control his true form.
1. Chapter 1

Chise was studying when she felt something on her leg. She looked down and saw Elias there and she smiled. Elias was on his knees and he had his head on her leg. Chise smiled'' Hey there Elias'' she said happy to see him.

Elias smiled and his tail started to wag. He missed her as he was stuck in bed with a cold. "'are you feeling better?'' she asked. The mage nodded and he sighed ''I feel so much better i think i'm well enough to go outside'' he said wagging his tail.

Chise placed a hand on his head '' but your still running a high fever, you sure your okay?" she asked concerned Elias huffed '' but i'm tired of being in bed, its lonely up there without you'' he whined.

Chise smiled ''well i'm done and i'll lay down with you'' she said putting her books away. Elias was so happy and he got to his feet, he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom and set her down on their bed.

He laid down next to her and he smiled, and wagged his tail. Chise was happy as well and she curled up next to him and relaxed. She had just noticed that he was in demon form, "oh is everything alright you don't normally turn demon form that often'' she asked.

Elias sighed, "well um you see i'm in heat and it mixed with the cold'' he whined as he licked her neck. Chise blushed and she sighed '' oh i see someone is excited but you should be resting''' she said shaking her head.

Elias sighed '' i know but my body is hot'' he said whimpering softly. Chise gave in '' oh alright i'll help you but then its back to resting'' she scolded.

The Mage smiled and licked her cheek, he was happy that she gave in and would help him.


	2. Chapter 2

Elias lifted up her shirt and began to lick her chest and he wagged his tail. Chise smiled and she took off her shirt, she wasn't wearing a bra because she didn't feel like it.

Elias ducked down under her skirt and he took off her panties with his teeth. Once those were gone he began to lick her and he purred. Chise jumped and she smiled, "feels good Elias'' she said praising him. She loved the feeling of his tongue, between her legs and she purred.

They haven't done anything in a while as he had been sick. "she squirmed and blushed, "Elias feels good'' she said happily. Elias lifted his head up and his spike was already to go. "are you ready''? He asked as he didn't want to hurt her

Chise smiled and she nodded, "i'm always ready for you'' she purred. Elias smiled and he lined himself up and he gently pushed his spike into her.

Chise groaned but he was being gentle. Elias got all the way in and he wagged his tail. He let her adjust first and he panted. Chise looked at him, "i'm ready Elias you may move now'' she said blushing.

Elias smiled and he began to thrust into her and he moaned softly. Chise smiled and she leaned back against the pillows and enjoyed the pleasure. It felt so good and she moaned softly and she gripped the blankets.

Elias thrust into her faster and he panted, He was in heat so it didn't take him long to get to his limit and he groaned. He cried out as he spilled his fluids into her and he had alot of it built up. He turned and he was facing away from her but he spike was still burried deep inside her.

Chise moaned and she cried out as she spilled her own fluids. She could still feel his fluids going inside of her. "Elias your spike is getting bigger and i can still feel your fluids'' she said getting on her knees and she panted as there was alot of fluids going inside of her. Once Elias was done he crawled forward and pulled his spike out of her and he collapsed on the bed panting. Chise collapsed after he did and she laid next to him and smiled, "that was amazing she purred softly. Her stomach was bulged because of all his fluids and she sighed.

Elias wrapped his arms around her and he closed his eyes, "i love you'' he said licking her cheek. Chise smiled ,'' i love you too'' she said relaxing. She was tired and she slowly fell asleep against his chest. Elias passed out soon after as he was worn out and his fever made him dizzy.

The bedroom door opened a few mins later and ruth wandered in and he saw them and he sighed. He grabbed the blanket from the bed and pulled it to cover them up. He then curled up on the floor near the bed and he yawned and wagged his tail as he fell asleep as well..

TBC.…


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Chise woke up and she yawned and stretched and she rolled over and expected to see, Elias next to her but his side of the bed was empty. She froze and she jumped out of bed ran out of the bedroom in a panic. She was only wearing one of his shirts and no underwear and she looked around. She looked everywhere and she started to worry. She ran out of the house but was stopped by Ruth. ''um you might want to get dressed before you run outside'' he said sitting in her way.

Chise looked at him and frowned, She wanted to find Elias as soon as possible but she sighed. "okay i'll change'' she said running back into the house and up to their bedroom. She got dressed and ran back out the door. She ran around the yard looking everywhere she could think of.. "where did you go are you alright'' she said to herself. She made her way to the garden and she almost cried, as she spotted him.

Elias was laying down in the grass, he had passed out in the grass and he wasn't moving. Chise ran over to his side and she frowned. '' are you alright please be okay'' she said laying her head on his chest and almost crying. Elias groaned and he looked at her, "chise what happened, i got up to tend to the flowers and i felt dizzy and then everything went dark'' he said feeling bad that he made her worry.

Chise nuzzled him, "looks like your still sick you should be in bed silly, making me worry like that i thought something terrible happened'' she sighed. The mage frowned, "i'm sorry i made you worry Chise i intened to be back before you woke up but looks like i didn't make it that far'' he said feeling so sick. Chise smiled "'its okay lets get you back to bed'' she said helping him up and getting him back inside and into bed. "now stay'' she said starring at him.

Elias frowned, "okay i'll stay no need to glare at me its scary'' he said curling up in bed and trying to get comfy. Chise smiled, ''thank you i'm going to call the doctor and you better be there when i get back'' she said leaving the room. Elias was feeling restless and he shifted into his dog form and got out of the bed and wandered around the room. He tried to follow her in her shadow but when he tried to use the spell he groaned and felt dizzy. He sighed and wandered out of his room in his dog form and found her on the phone.

He went over to her and nuzzled her and he started to hump her leg. Chise froze, "Elias stop that i told you to stay in bed'' she said hanging up the phone. "i know your in heat but you have to rest now back up stairs now!'' she said firmly. Elias cringed and he bolted back up the stairs and shifted back and got into the bed and sulked.

TBC.…. (it got so long)


	4. Chapter 4

Chise came up to the room and she smiled, "good boy and don't give me that sad face i know you hate it but if you don't rest you don't get better and now that i think about it.. Did you take your meds today i don't remember if you did or not''? She asked.

Elias looked at her and he tried to avoid the question, "come lay down with me please'' he said being cute. Chise sighed "i asked you did you take your meds today?"' she aid knowing this trick he liked to do. Elias sighed, "no it tastes icky i don't like it'' he said crossing his arms.

Chise frowned, "well if you don't take it you won't get better no wonder you feel so sick'' She sighed and walked over and got the medicine. She put some into a cup and brought it over to him. "open up'' she said softly. Elias shook his head and turned away from her and refused to open up his mouth. Chise frowned and she got into the bed and sat on his chest and pinned him there. Then she got his mouth open and poured it into his mouth and smiled. "Swallow it or your going to choke'' she purred.

Elias coughed and tried to not swallow it but eventually he gave in and swallowed it.. He groaned and sighed.. Chise let go of his mouth and smiled, "good boy'' she purred kissing his cheek. Elias smiled and he wrapped his arms around her, and held her close. "i want to feel better being in bed sucks'' he growled. Chise sighed, "well you should be well soon if you take your meds and rest!" she said curling up with him. Soon enough They both fell asleep and slept for most of the day.

Elias woke up a few hours later and he yawned and stretched. He felt a bit better and he wanted to take a shower.. He nuzzled Chise and smiled, "come take a shower with me'' he purred softly licking her cheek. Chise smiled and woke up, "alright how are you feeling?" she asked. Elias picked her up, "i feel much better after resting and taking that icky liquid'' he purred. He took her to the bathroom and started the shower. Once it was warm he got into it with her. The warm water felt so nice and he sighed. "feels so good'' he purred softly. Chise nodded "it does and i'm glad your feeling better now'' she said going over to him and leaning against his chest as they showered.

Elias tried to resisit the urge to do anything but his body was heating up and he frowned. He rubbed up against her and he growled. He was still in heat and the week wasn't over yet and now that he was feeling better he wanted to do stuff.  
Chise smiled "well since you were good and rested and took your medicine we can have some fun but if you feel dizzy or sick you have to stop agreed''? She asked.

Elias nodded and he rubbed up against her and he groaned. He reached over and picked up a bottle of lotion and put some on Chise and he lined himself up. He pushed his spike into her and he groaned. Chise gasped but she quickly recovered and she smiled, "this feels good and don't go crazy alright but you can move now'' Elias smiled and he started to thrust into her and tried to not be rough. He wrapped his arms around her and licked her neck.

Chise smiled and she moaned softly. "feels good Elias'' she said moving her hips as she enjoyed the pleasure. Elias thrust into her more and increased his pace and he groaned as he was reaching his limit. "Chise i'm reaching my limit may i cum inside?" he asked. Chise smiled, "of course you can silly but i appreciate you asking'' she said moaning softly. She had just ended her girl time a few days ago so she was good.

Elias reached his limit and he howled in pleasure as he spilled his fluids inside of her. Chise felt his warm fluids enter her and she reached her own limit. She cried out as she spilled her own fluids and she leaned against him panting. Elias smiled and he pulled out of her and leaned against the shower wall.. ''Chise i feel dizzy'' he said moving to sit in the tub and he turned the water off. He held her in his lap and he sighed. Before they could get out or think about getting out Elias passed out holding Chise firmly in his lap and he panted.

Chise frowned but she couldn't get up to get him to bed. She sighed and relaxed and closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep in the bathtub naked in Elias's lap.

\- an hour later-

Erin had come by to check on them and he had found them in the bathtub. With help he moved them to the bed and he ran some tests on Elias and he smiled. "he is improving and a few more days with rest he should be back to normal'' he purred. He injected his arm with some meds to bring down his fever and then he left and let them sleep.

-TBC-


End file.
